Drawn to Life: A New Beggining
by Serpro15
Summary: Life after Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter for Mike is far from good. But soon he'll be returned to the world of the Raposa and his friends to combat old and new enemies and the greatest threat the world has ever known. Now back by popular demand!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Life after the End**

The scene opens on a bright sunny village and a group of strange fox eared creatures stand around an altar on a big stump with a green flame flickering. Suddenly the area begins to shake like it's been hit with a large earthquake. Suddenly a young voice sounds as the creatures faded away.

"I watched as my friends the Raposa vanished one by one fading away before my eyes and soon the landscape followed. My friends and the villagers were all gone and I was left in blackness. Mari the Mayor, Jowee the Adventurer, Rapo the Hero, all of them gone. As I stood in utter blackness I was approached by the little Rapo girl Heather. And the Creators voice boomed for the last time."

"What do you remember about that day?"

"It was dark and raining."

"What else?"

"Thick black smoke."

"What were you doing when it happened?"

"I was holding onto him."

"Could you draw us a picture of what happened? I see…thank you."

"Heather faded away as well and then I found myself fading but not before I heard her one more time."

"Creator…just brxnu ackk ii gggitl bfahrr uo em."

"And then I heard my sister, Heather's, voice."

"God…just bring back my little brother to me."

"The next thing I know I'm in a bed with my sister praying over my body. Cops and doctors are everywhere. Seeing me she cried and gripped me. She then told me everything. How we went to the fair with our mom and dad and on the way home we were crashed into by a drunk driver, how the crash killed them, put me in a coma, and burned my sister's right side of her face."

The scene ends and we see a young 13 year old boy with spiky blonde hair standing in front of a classroom. He was taller than most boys his age and wore a white shirt with a black leather jacket and blue pants. The students all looked at him seeing he was done looked at each other and laughed.

"That's enough students!" A wiry elderly woman with grey hair slapped her ruler on the desk. She then turned. "Mike that was a wonderfully done essay on your saddest experience. However this was supposed to be a biography of your experience not a fantasy. Although it was clever in how you added your saddest moment in this story I'm afraid the highest grade I can give you is a C.

"But it's not fantasy! Those things really did happen to me. And the saddest part was leaving my friends."

"Mike, be reasonable. No where on Earth is there any recorded evidence of…Raposa. Except that plush toy series that's all the rage. You simply dreamed up all that stuff. Genesis Village, Turtle Rock, the malevolent Wilfre…none of that is possible. Now please take a seat."

Mike walked over to his seat ignoring the snickers and looks he got from his fellow students.

At recess Mike was drawing as usual. What he drew was a Raposa with a yellow dress and a red ascot around her neck. Both ears were pierced with small golden hoops and she had short shoulder length brown hair. Next to her was another Raposa. This one had messy orange hair with a pair of goggles on his head. He wore a white shirt with a blue rectangle on the front and blue borders on his sleeves, a red scarf with a bell around his neck and blue pants. Above their names were Mari and Jowee. As he finished a small tear escaped Mike's eye. He missed his friends and no matter what everyone said what he'd seen and experienced was no dream. His friends were real and their world was real. Somewhere out there they had existed.

"Well if it isn't the nerdo world traveler!" Mike's tablet was ripped from his hands as Wilfred, the school bully, decided to show him who was boss again. He shifted through the pictures. "Look at these guys. Mike has some of the greatest art skills in the school and what does he draw? Babyish fantasy creatures who he insists exist. Mike got angry.

"Give that back! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Because it's my job to bring you back to reality so you can focus on more important things. Like doing my homework and paying the Lunch fee every week. Instead of wasting my cut of your allowance on this crap!" He then ripped the picture of Genesis Village in two. Mike snapped and in seconds his fist connected with Wilfred's gut sending the jerk to the ground grasping his stomach and wheezing. A teacher saw what happened and came over. Wilfred's posse ran for it as Mike collected the two halves of Genesis Village off the ground.

Mike sat in the Principles office as Heather came out. She was older than him by about four years. Like him she shared the same characteristics having blonde hair and a similar taste in clothes. She wore a white shirt covered by a green jacket and a green skirt. Her messy blonde hair was tied in a pony tail. She saw him and sighed.

"Well come on lets go home." Mike collected his things and left with her. As they drove home he finally asked.

"How bad was the damage?"

"You're going to be suspended…again. Mike do you realize that if you do this one more time I can't stop them from expelling you…again? You've gone through three schools in one year. All over being bullied and fighting."

"So I'm just supposed to let those jerks beat on me without defending myself?"

"That's what the teachers are for."

"They don't do anything. I don't have proof so they just let them go free and the beating hurts twice as much the next day."

"Well you won't have to worry about that for the next week. But Ms. Cerci isn't going to be happy with us." They arrived at Mountain Valley Children's Home and got out to see a stern middle aged woman glaring at them.

"So I understand you got suspended from school again Mike? What was it this time?"

"He was being bullied again."

"You know that could all be solved if he'd act normal."

"He is normal! So he has a fantasy world he likes to dabble in. It's no harm."

"I'd have to disagree, Ms. Heather and watch your tone. Don't forget the only reason your still here is to take care of your brother and keep him out of trouble which your not doing a good job at I might add. Anyways you know the rules. He eats last and has to do the chores." She marched inside as Mike groaned.

Mike grunted as he finished taking out the trash. It was late at night and well past dinner. All the other kids had finished by now. So he went inside to find nothing at the table. All the pizza was gone. Mikes stomach growled in protest as he stared down angrily. Every time it was like this. There was always enough for them all but the others took everything and never saved him anything! He threw the box against the wall and sat down and cried. He remembered the delicious Banya Bread from Genesis Village. It wasn't very sweet but when mixed in with bread it was like eating peaches with a hint of cinnamon. Thinking of that made him even hungrier. He heard footsteps to see Heather approaching with a slice and some water.

"I saved you some brother." She smiled but Mike knew better. It was a rule you couldn't save anything. First come first serve was the rule. Heather had saved him HER portion and he didn't want it.

"No thanks."

"Mike you need to eat and keep your strength up."

"So do you. You work harder than me."

"It's okay I wasn't that hungry tonight anyways."

"No. You need your strength so you eat it. I'm going to bed." He marched off and got out of his clothes. The pajama's had to be washed and dried so tonight he'd have to sleep in his underwear. As he drifted to sleep his mind filled with the memories of the Raposa and his two friends. The Raposa Twins who had been locked up with him in Rapo City and had kept saying he had no ears. He smiled remembering how annoyed he'd been back then. Despite the strangeness the Raposa's world had felt more like home than this place had.

Heather finished the pizza her eyes stained by tears. Mike was so brave and prideful. Their parents would have been proud. But still Mike was wasting away the way people treated him. She didn't believe his stories of these Raposa or the adventure's he had. He found it very hard to believe he'd woken up one day with fake Raposa ears glued onto him although she thought that would be funny to see. She looked to the stars. As long as Mike had been in that coma under these same stars she'd wished to God that he'd be revived. But now the way life had treated them she wished he could have stayed in that world and be happy even if he wasn't with her. She just wished he could return and take her with him.

"That's right doctor…yes I know its extreme but its for his own good…you'll be here tomorrow…yes I'm sure these fantasies are poisoning his life and he's bringing a bad name to this place…9:00 am…understood. Thank you doctor." Heather waited for Ms. Cerci to leave the room and then going to the phone pressed the 'redial' button.

"Welcome to Dr. Salem Stein's Psychiatric Ward and Mental Rehabilitation…we're sorry but we're not available. Please leave a message as to your emergency, name and phone number and a receptionist will get back to you. Have a nice day." Heather dropped the phone here eyes wide with shock and anger. A mental institution! Mike might have trouble with reality but he wasn't insane. That place would kill him if he was locked up there! She shook with fury. She knew what she had to do for Mike's sake…and her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Escape from Reality**

"Yes Mari I'd love to have some Banya Crisp." Mike was sitting on the grass surrounded by his friends. Rapo was out at Rapo Towers looking for some special page for Mari. Since he'd only been here a while Mari and Jowee had shown him around the village to meet the others. He really like most of them...except Crazybarks...he was just...crazy. He could barely tell what he was saying. He accepted the plate of the delicious dish. Mari then spoke.

"Mike."

"Yes Mari?"

"Mike."

"What?"

"Mike!" Suddenly an earthquake started and Mike was shaken around viciously. He then woke up to see his sister had been shaking him.

"What? Heather? What's wrong?"

"No time to explain. We need to leave. Get dressed and pack up whatever you need alright?"

"Why?"

"Don't argue or ask questions just do it!" She whispered fiercely. Mike knew not to argue but since all the clothes were drying all he had were his usual clothes. So he dressed himself and collected his things in a backpack. It wasn't much only his drawing tablet, two plush dolls and a locket with a picture of their family.

"Do you mind telling me what's wrong?"

"We're leaving."

"Huh?!" Mike was a gasp. "Leave! Why the heck would you want to leave. You have a job and we get to be together. Plus if we get caught you'll be thrown in jail for kidnapping me and we'll be separated forever."

"This isn't about me Mike. Ms. Cerci is planning on sending you to a mental institution because of your fantasies. I may not believe in your friends and world but I know you're not insane. So we're getting you out of here before 9:00 this morning." Mike was horrified at what he'd heard.

They crept downstairs quietly and opened the door only to hear an alarm go off.

"Drat her! She set the alarm!" They heard pounding coming from upstairs and opened the door and ran to Heather's car and took off just as Ms Cerci came running out in her nightgown commanding them to halt. She then whipped out her cell phone and called the police.

Heather and Mike drove through the streets wondering what they'd do now. Mike sat in the back staring at his locket with his mom and dad.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Mike looked at Heather.

"What?"

"That only one year ago we were together. Mom, Dad, you, and me sitting in the back of the car. How we were so excited to be going to the carnival. You kept going on and on about how you were going to win some sort of prize for me and I said all I wanted was for you to have fun. We finally arrived and you blew all five dollars trying to win me a prize and all you had left were 50 cents. So we rode on the roller coaster and the merry-go-round, I still remember how in the petting zoo you got knocked over by that little billy goat. You were so mad. And then just as we were leaving you found another game that only costed a quarter per try and so you decided to try one last time to win and you did it. You drew the best pictures of all and so the booth vendor gave you those two plush dolls…hey…do you still have those?"

"Mike I sure do. I don't go anywhere without Mari and Jowee."

"Heh. So that's where those two came from in your fantasy world."

"I'm telling you they aren't fantasies."

"Whatever you say little bro. So after you won you were so excited. You wanted to give me the two stuffed critters but I said I wanted you to keep them since you earned them. And then we headed home. That's when you fell asleep in the back clutching your two friends and mom and dad looked back and then that drunk driver slammed into us. I could see him coming. I screamed gripping you when the impact struck. Mom and Dad were thrown through the window into a tree which killed them on impact. The car exploded and I covered you with my body and got my face half burned and you fell into a coma…not really the best memory. Sorry I brought it up."

"Its okay sis…I'm just glad…" Suddenly sirens began to sound and Heather turned to see a police car chasing them."

"You in the car, pull over and put your hands up. You're under arrest for kidnapping and breaking and entering."

"Sis?"

"Don't worry little bro we're not losing each other so easily!" She sped up and screamed down the road. The Police sped up as well as a chase began. The roads weren't too busy so it was easy to run around cars. And cause problems. The big problem was more police kept joining until about three different cars were causing them trouble. Heather was a skilled driver however and always managed to stay ahead of them. The problem was morning was going to come in 6 hours and the mountains were coming up ahead of them. Soon they'd run out of road and worse yet Heather was running out of gas. They hadn't been able to fill up properly before they made their little escape. Finally one truck driver got brave and blocked off their path causing Heather swerve off the road and into the valley. The drive was very bumpy and threw them around like rag dolls before they slammed into a tree their lives being saved by the air bags that exploded out and caught them bruising them and causing them a lot of pain.

"Mike…are you okay?"

"No…my neck hurts."

"Well come on. We have to move. I'll help you…and you help me." They crawled from the car and headed into the forest with their meager possessions. Supporting each other they trudged into the night shrouded woods. "I never thought things would turn out like this bro. We either try to walk in our conditions to the nearest town, or wait here for the police to find us and take us away."

"Mike I don't want us to be separated again…I say we try to get to the next town. How far is it?" Heather's voice was grim.

"Twenty miles. And we've only got enough food for…a week."

"Then we better get started huh?"

They trudged onward finding their way through marking where they'd been with rocks or whatever they had with them. They made it to a valley when Heather tripped on a root. She cried and fell down dragging Mike with her as she gripped her ankle.

"I heard something! It might be them!" The shout came from what could only be a search party and they saw flash lights coming towards them. Mike carried Heather to the nearest tree and they sat down dirty and scratched. The lights getting closer. Heather was in tears.

"I'm sorry Mike. I tried. But it wasn't good enough…now we'll be taken away from each other. I wish…I could have done better."

Mike looked to the stars and did the only thing he could.

"God…please take us back. Save us. Return us to that place…to the Raposa World. That is our home. Not here. Please…" A star twinkled.

"I found them!" Mike turned to see a tanned police officer shining his light on them. "Its okay boy. We'll get you safe. We'll get you medical attention and back home. Safe from her."

"She is my sister…and this…IS NOT MY HOME!" The Officer backed away as the kid got up, literally shining light pouring from his body.

"What in the world's name…" Then he heard a roaring sound and looking up saw a comet of silver light coming at them. He screamed and took cover behind a bush and watched as it swooped down striking the girl and boy and then flew back into space. He walked out staring at the sight.

"Doug! Doug what's wrong? We heard you scream…is that kid okay?" His intercom came to life suddenly as he continued to stare at the comet.

"Dispatch. You won't believe what I just saw." Doug stared into the stars as the last twinkling of the comet vanished into the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Back Home, Dream or Nightmare?**

Mike gripped Heather tightly in the bright silvery light that had enveloped them. He didn't know what was going on but he did know that it wasn't scientifically probable, meaning it was a miracle. Somehow his sister and him had been traveling through the very fabric of existence within this strange silver light. It was almost like they'd broken the third, fourth, and fifth dimension in mere seconds. Now they were hurtling through a rainbow sky.

"Well this sure isn't your average day escape." Mike stared at his sister who was still out cold laying on the 'floor' of their vessel. "I wonder just where we're going."

"Your going home Mike, to where you truly belong, back to the world of the Raposa." Mike staggered hearing the loud yet comforting voice. He'd heard it many times. The voice of the Creator!

"Creator? Is that you?"

"Yes Mike, but not for much longer. Our world is falling deep into a grim state. Somehow my world has slowly erased itself and without it I am now fading away. I am old and powerless now. I needed someone else to take my place. With the last of my strength I've been able to bring you back from your world so you can restore mine. You are mortal and frail but you possess the ability to return our world back to its former glory. May I see your pencil?" Mike handed him his pencil which was then surrounded in a beautiful rainbow glow and transformed into a metal rod like instrument. "This is known as the Stylus Mike. Use it to bring your imagination to life." Mike took it and watched as a large flat continent appeared. It was awful. Gone were the oceans, trees and beautiful cities. The whole planet now resembled a chunk of slowly eroding chalk that slowly dissolved. Mike saw at the very tip was a green island and a ridge of mountains. But that was all that remained. The Creator spoke again saddened. "Its gotten even worse while I searched for you. Oh my beautiful world. Slowly eroding like a chalk drawing. Its heart wrenching." Suddenly the whole commit began to shake and shimmer.

"What's wrong?!" Mike yelled. The Creator's voice was fading and sounded pained.

"He's here! It's worse than I imagined. The anti-thesis of Creation. The Er…" Mike saw a large black claw like hand that blotted out the sky come down and strike the comet sending it faster than ever straight down. Mike screamed as he and Heather were thrown around like rag dolls as the comet shimmered and began to dissolve as they got closer and closer to the dying world. The mountains expanded and just as the comet vanished, they crashed plowing into the soft snow.

"Mike awoke to a sharp poking on his flesh. Waking up he saw a large black humanoid creature with glowing yellow eyes staring at him. He screamed remembering it as a Shadow Walker. He scooted away the creature, being terrified itself ran off. Once it was gone Mike calmed down and looked around. He saw a vast expanse of white fluffy snow that was surprisingly not so cold, just a little chilly. However, having no gloves, Mike was shivering, his coat offering the only protection from the nippy breeze. Around him was a light snow covered forest and a few houses. Suddenly everything came back to him. The events on Earth, the crash and he frantically began looking for his sister. He found her about four meters away from his own plow in the snow. She was breathing but she didn't look good. He shook her until her eyes finally opened.

"Mike?" She then shivered and pulled her green coat closer to her. "Why is it so cold?" She put her hands on the ground and quickly withdrew them. "Snow?" Why is there snow? Mike where on Earth are we?"

"We're not on Earth sis? We're in Snow Fields just on the outskirts of Genesis Village."

"Mike this isn't time to start fantasizing we could be in serious trouble. We need to find a town or a doctor, nurse, or even some normal people so I can get this ankle bandaged." She got up and looked around. "This shouldn't be right. From the way we're dressed and the obvious climate of this place we should be experiencing pneumonia."

"On Earth maybe but the Raposa world isn't like Earth." Heather got annoyed.

"Mike. This is not the Raposa World! It doesn't even exist! There is no Baki, Shadow creatures, or that stupid Wilfre!"

"I'm not am I?!" Heather's eyes widened and Mike backed away from something behind her. A look of terror on his face. Suddenly black inky humanoid creatures oozed up from the ground and grabbed Mike and glued his hands and feet together and covered his mouth with their inky claws. She ran to help but soon she too was captured.

"What's going on? This can't be happening. It's all just a dream!" She was turned around and faced a creature that she thought was only a black stain in Mike's imagination. Similar in body shape to his drawing the creature was about the size of a teenage human in fact he was exactly her height. His body was cloaked in shadow that enveloped all color on him except for the outline of his clothes. He seemed to wear pants with a shirt and tie which was covered by an open jacket. His eyes were pure yellow and he had a fanged smile. His ears were long and fox like and he had a pony tail in the back.

"I'm sorry to tell you my dear that this is no dream. It's a living nightmare." This creature could only be one person. A horror Mike had tried to warn her about.

"Wilfre."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Raposa Only!**

"My dear it looks like you've seen a ghost? What did Mike never tell you about me? I must be losing my touch. After all I did cover the world in darkness, kill the original Mayor, steal the Book of Life…twice, attack the Hero, imprison the Raposa, possess little Heather, steal the color from this world, steal the voice of the Mayor of Watersong, manipulate Miney of Lavastream, convincing Click to takeover Space Jungle and my personal favorite turn Mari against the Creator. All to save this world and in the end everyone chose to sacrifice themselves for this pink skinned, earless, non-Raposa brat!"

"Don't talk about my brother that way!" Heather shouted and cringed as the Shadow Walkers tightened their grips.

"Ah so your finally admitting that I'm real then? Good. I see my reputation precedes me." Wilfre smirked and turned his back. Mike finally got up the courage and bit down on his captor's claw and although the shadowy inky goo tasted awful and stained his tongue dark grey it did the trick as the claw dissolved.

"What are you doing here Wilfre? I thought Rapo destroyed you for good! How are you living without a host? And what are you doing to this world?"

"Evolution my dear boy. Evolution. As to your other questions its true I was finished by Rapo and exorcised into oblivion but then you my dear boy freed me." Mike's eyes widened. "You see when our world was erased so your pathetic life could return to your world every Raposa was reduced to a mere memory including me. But I was stronger than the rest of them and with the help of a special friend I made I was reborn more powerful than ever and so was our world. But, I thought, why bring back those idiot Raposa who could never appreciate me for the genius I was and my heroic efforts to save our world? I would only be shunned and despised so I decided to start over. I would recreate this world in my own image and populate it with my Shadows. They are after all loyal, obedient, do whatever I say, and never ask questions."

"You're sick Wilfe!"

"Stick and stones boy. Now, onto the matter of what to do with you? I really don't want you in my new world. I won't even bother to ask you to serve me since the answer would obviously be no. Its bad enough you came here in the first place and soiled our world with your non-Raposa presence, but when things got better when you left now you come back with ANOTHER non-Raposa to spoil MY new world. Look at you! No fur, hardly any ears you're repulsive! Well since I can't send you back you're stuck here and I won't have any of your icky weirdness polluting it whether I lock you up or not. You see I have this!" He pulled out a paintbrush shaped scepter.

"What's that?" Heather shuddered. She didn't even believe this was possible and yet here she was in the grasp of some inky black monster with a malevolent racist villain gloating.

"This my dear is the Creation Staff, the very tool the Creator first used to draw the old world. Now watch what it can do! He raised it up and slashed the brush across Mike's body.

"Mike!" Heather screamed! She watched as the color drained from Mikes body and his skin turned into light orange fur. His nose vanished and his eyes got bigger. His blonde hair remained the same and his ears grew into long fox like ears. His clothes remained the same. Mike fell to his knees hanging from the grip of the Shadow Walkers.

"Much better." Wilfre beamed. He then focused his gaze on Heather. "Your next my dear." He approached her and did the same thing turning Heather into a Raposa as well. She too then collapsed out cold. Wilfre put away the Creation Staff. "Now what to do with you two?" He pushed his hand forward and black goo exited forming two cages around Heather and Mike. "Take them to the farthest edge of what remains and leave them there. Then they'll join their fellow Raposa as memories and watch the recreation of this world. He held up a hand summoning a lavender and white swirling portal and walked inside vanishing. The Shadow Walkers each grabbed one of the cages and began to carry them away.

Mike woke up first to see a Raposa locked in a cage. He then saw he too was in a cage. He got up and shook the bars and then gasped seeing his hands were covered in orange fur. He then inspected the rest of his body to find all of him had been changed. Somehow Wilfre had turned him and his sister into Raposa! And worse, they were trapped in Shadow Cages. In some weird cave. He sat down and put his hands over his face. Some hero he'd turned out to be. Captured upon entry and now he and his sister were trapped in Shadow Cages and now there was no Hero to save him.

"Then draw a Hero Mike." Mike sat up. The Creator?

"Is that really you? Where are you?" Mike searched around.

"Inside your coat. I accidentally hitched a ride with you and heard everything." Mike opened his coat and took out a small pebble sized chunk of silver light.

"I'm sorry. It seems I made a crummy savior."

"The war isn't over Mike. You still have yourself and your skills. Now take your pad and stylus and bring forth a hero to help you." Mike did as he was told and started to draw. He drew the Hero he knew and had fought with. The green skinned human with red tattoos on his face. His body was covered in a blue hooded jacket with fur trim and had gold goggles. He had a small spike on each wrist with claws. His pants were blue and white camouflage pants and he wore black boots. He had fiery red hair that hung as bangs from the hood and three small horns. But this time Mike decided to give Rapo some extra help and drew dragon wings and a tail. "Very good Mike. Now circle the picture and watch it come to life. But slide it through the bars so Rapo isn't stuck inside." Mike did so and then with one paw managed to circle his drawing. Just then Heather woke up and saw a rainbow light burst from the painting as particles lifted off the page and formed into a draconic creature with a dazzling fanged smile. Rapo was reborn. Mike stowed the Creator back into his coat as Heather rubbed her eyes and stared in awe.

"Rapo! Break these cages and free us!" Rapo nodded and struck the cage with his fist causing it to vibrate, then did a round house kick that cracked it more, and finally slammed his tail into the cage causing it to burst into pieces that turned into black smoke before they touched the ground. Rapo then did the same to Heathers cage.

"We're free! But…how can this be happening it goes against all the rules of logic, nature, science, and realism put together. Turning into creatures, materializing drawings, and vaporizing cages…it shouldn't be possible." Rapo stood there silently. Mike just rolled his eyes.

"Rapo pick up our stuff and lets get out of here." Rapo came over and picked the tablet up and put it back in the backpack and picked it up. But as he did two small plush dolls fell out and on the ground. "Mari and Jowee." No sooner had the words been spoken when the two dolls began to shine brightly in a golden light before they expanded into full sized Raposa. Mari and Jowee were the same height as Heather making Mike the smallest of the Raposa.

"This…is impossible." Heather's mouth was wide open in disbelief.

"So Mike I see you came back. What adventure are we in for now?" Jowee smirked crossing his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Reunions**

The two Raposa stood there looking around as Mike just stood there watching. He couldn't believe it.

"Mari…Jowee? The two Raposa stared at Mike and Heather now Raposafied themselves. It was then that Jowee realized things had horribly changed. Raposa Mike…what had the world come to? "Woah woah woah woah!" Jowee said as reality struck him like a loaf of Banya Bread. "Last time I checked you were a ummm…how'd you put it? Hyooman?" Jowee also suddenly jumped. "Woah! Wait a minute I thought were goners. All of us. The Raposa world was like destroyed wasn't it? We sacrificed everything to get you home didn't we? Ugh!" The poor overwhelmed Raposa gripped his head rubbing it fervently as all the memories came flooding in. Everything. Mari who was silent from the moment she'd been recreated wouldn't look Mike in the eye. Instead Mari turned to face Jowee as he started hyperventilating before smacking him across the head. "Owww…what was that for?!"

"For the drama silly. We both know what happened. The question is why we are back?" they both turned to Mike, Rapo and Heather. Mike rubbed the back of his hair trying to come up with a simple explanation for the rail road crash his life had become.

"Well…umm…it appears that I was taken from my world by the Creator and I've basically inherited his role. Wilfre's trying to destroy the world and..." Mari grabbed Jowee in fright at the name of that diabolical monster.

"Wilfre's back too?!" cried Mari. Jowee blushed a little but winked towards Mike at how Mari was in his arms.

"Yeah…and he turned me and my sister into Raposa and planned to leave us here to be erased and turned into memories."

"Hold on a second Mike." Mari had finally worked up her courage. "You mentioned that you 'inherited' the Creator's role. What exactly did you mean by that? Their can only be ONE Creator…does that mean? Oh no! The Creator is…gone?! Mike just lowered his head, remembering that black thing that had nearly killed them all.

"Not quite Mari." The glowing silver light was taken out by Mike. "I'm still here Mari, Barely. I intend to train Mike in the ways of myself for as long as I can. But he'll need the help of every one of you. Now its time you knew. You five are the last hope for this world. Now the first thing you MUST do is escape to Genesis Village and reignite the Eternal Flame once that flame is reignited the darkness shall experience its first true loss. Next you must regain the Book of Life and use it to recreate the world. Along the way try to save the Raposa Memories. If you place them in the Eternal Flame then they will be recreated. Finally once you've gathered the strength you need you must stop Wilfre and retake the Creation Staff once Mike has the staff he can finally fulfill his destiny and save this world for good." Suddenly a loud hissing was heard everyone turned to see a group of Shadow Walkers had found them. Mari shrieked and Jowee and Rapo jumped in front of Mari, Heather, and Mike to protect them.

"Jowee you'll be of no good without a weapon!" Mari yelled. Heather was hiding behind a rock crouched in a fetal position.

"This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real!" Mike took out the Stylus and tried to draw something that could help them. A sword, a gun, anything! The creator sounded his voice.

"Mike you must have the three materials used to power the stylus, life paper, miracle ink and color! The stylus can currently only create one thing right now. To draw more you'll need to gather recipes from around our world. Draw a weapon for Jowee and keep yourself safe for now."

"Okay." Mike saw he had little time to make mistakes so he quickly put his improved art skills to the test. An outline of shimmering paper appeared before Mike. The minute Mike's Stylus touched it the room was engulfed in maroon and gold light.

Mike found himself in a strange place surrounded by a globe of golden energy where everything seemed to have frozen outside.

"Where the heck am I?" Mikes yelled. He saw an Altar in front of him that had appeared out of nowhere with what looked like a paint easel table on the side that was empty except for silver paint, a nearly empty ink bottle and a single piece of paper on the altar. The Creators voice sounded again.

"Welcome to Creation Space Michael. Time has been slowed down outside so you can take your time and create something magnificent or just sketch something out if your in a hurry. See that altar? Use the Stylus to draw a weapon for Jowee until the miracle ink runs out. Once you've done that click on a color to give it form. But the most important is Life Paper. NEVER waste it. If you're unhappy with something use the Stylus's back side to erase your work."

"Okay Creator. I think I got it." Mike approached the piece of Life Paper on the altar and placed his Stylus on the sheet. He then quickly drew the lines of a large claymore sword that required two hands. He managed to finish just as the ink ran out. Next he placed his Stylus in the Silver paint causing it to disappear and his sword became realistic.

"Congratulations Mike, you've just created a Sword." A maroon seal engulfed everything and Mike saw he was back now holding his creation in his hand.

"This is so cool!" the sword was actually more of a regular sword and fairly simple but for a Raposa it was the size of a Claymore. "Jowee catch!" The Shadow Walkers charged and Mike threw the sword skewering one of them causing it to vaporize. Rapo started off striking one of the Shadow Walkers by dodging it's claw swipe then dealt a round house kick slicing it in two. Jowee despite never using a sword in his life aside toy wooden ones saw the last Shadow Walker slipping past Rapo and charging at Mari! Jumping in front of it they all saw Jowee leap in front of Mari and do a downward cleave bisecting the Shadow Walker in half.

Everything was silent before the Shadow Walkers remains were siphoned into Mike's Stylus. Heather peeked out from behind her rock.

"Is…is it over?" She squeaked out? Rapo dusted the ink dust off his clothes and gave her a big thumbs up. The small group of rebels had just one their first battle. Heather was amazed at Rapo's strength and skill. Although Rapo was indeed a bit creepy looking he had shown his ability to protect them. Jowee tended to Mari who had fainted.

"Come on Mari. Wake up. Its alright right now."

"You all did splendidly. I can see I was right to place this in your hands. All of you. However I now need to rest less I disappear forever. Mike placed the Creator back in his jacket pocket.

Jowee impressed at his new 'skills' had barely been paying attention. Mari was starting to wake up and Heather was still cringing behind her rock. Only Rapo seemed to be the one listening with him. Mike stared at his Stylus. He held so much power now. And he intended to use that power to save his friends world and stop Wilfre for good.

Across the land and what remained of the sea in a castle like fortress guarded by a black and evil looking swamp. Wilfre sat on his throne glaring at his crystal ball. Mike had discovered his powers but it wouldn't matter. That young Raposa would not stand in his way! So they were headed to Genesis Village huh? Well they'd have to cross Mt. Snowy first and he'd have a nasty surprise waiting for them. He grinned wickedly.

"He summoned with his hand and a large Shadow Phantom. Wilfre was confident this would be enough. The Creation Staff was said to give infinite material but he wasn't going to waste resources willy nilly. He was too smart for that.

"Go to the Genesis Ruins and destroy anything that tries to reignite the Eternal Flame. Do not return until then. The Shadow Phantom phased through the door heading for Genesis Village. Wilfre laughed. Soon. Soon the world would be his.


End file.
